


I care

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, I litterally wrote this at 2 am and am not editing it, Just Good Old Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morials, Morialship, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Shoosh-Papping, but only like one, like not outright stated but yeah it's an anxiety attack, no beta we die like men, this was originally gonna be nsfw but it ended up sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tagora is overworking himself again, Cirava isn't having any of it.
Relationships: Tagora Gorjek/Cirava Hermod
Kudos: 14





	I care

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summary's but basically Cirava is gonna make Tagora take care of himself.

Tagora and Cirava have become good at working with each other and from each others needs.

Cirava will make sure Tagora is alright with them touching, they'll try not to track dirt everywhere, they will try to keep Tagora from overworking himself into death.

While Tagora lets Cirava touch him if needed to realize that Tagora's Real, he'll deal with Cirava randomly fearing abandonment, Cirava's dumb jokes, them not being as clean as Tagora'd like.

and right now is one of those times that Cirava needs to work with Tagora.

Tagora is stressed and busy, with tests and assignments and the need to study and clients and many other things happening all at once, he is panicky and has probably barely gotten any more sleep then Tyzias recently.

So Cirava, as a good morial has decided that enough is enough.

So that leads them here, in front of their morials hive, the fear of being in a higherblood neighborhood has slowly faded, Tagora may not be physically intimidating, but Cirava knows if anyone here hurts them that Tagora will pull up so many illegal things that person has done that they'd be culled almost instantly.

The idea of Tagora caring about them like that brings a smile to their face, which they rub off, they need to be serious for this, otherwise, Tagora will talk around them and they'll end up succeeding in nothing.

They knock, trying their best to make it seem casual, standing there waiting.

after a few minutes, the door opens to reveal Tagora, probably anyone else wouldn't notice the difference, but Cirava notices the stray hair not tucked in and his vest's buttons not done as clean and crisply and the lack of makeup.

Cirava guesses that their morial hasn't gotten a good night's sleep in a week.

"What do you need?" Tagora asks, his voice calm and normal but Cirava knows he's worried, they don't show up unannounced much.

"Just wanted to check in on my diamond, can I come in?" Cirava asked, its not much of a question, saying no to your morial visiting is like putting up a big red flag saying 'I am not doing good or I'm doing something illegal!', which most certainly would get said morial in your house.

Tagora nods, moving out of the way for them to walk in, it looks pretty much as clean as ever, lack of sleep never really stops that for Tagora, too much of a germaphobe to deal with dirty surroundings even when exhausted.

Cirava cleaned themself up quite a bit to come here, wanting Tagora to be as calm as he could be right now, they turned around as Tagora shut the door.

"Whatcha working on right now?" They asked, following Tagora as he walked into his living room, papers and a husktop set out neatly, perfectly organized.

Tagora sighs like the moments where he wasn't thinking about the paper was pure bliss that left when it was mentioned again "Just a paper for schoolfeeding"

"Can I help you with it?"

Tagora looks over, confusion written on his face "What would you know about it?"

Cirava shrugged "Sometimes it just helps to talk."

He sighed, sitting down "Fine, not gonna make me work any slower."

Cirava sit down by him, watching Tagora work, helping where they could (mostly by just having Tagora rant until Tagora found the next line).

Tagora would never admit that it worked.

He sent in the paper before putting his stuff away, neat and organized.

"So, why you doin this to yourself?"

Tagora paused, a second of the fear of a troll who's morial just realized they haven't been taking care of themself flashing on his face before he pulled himself into a nervous smile, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"What kinda morial do you take me for Tagora? I doubt you've gotten more than 2 hours of sleep a night this entire week." They frowned, getting just a tiny bit more serious "Why are you doing this to yourself Tagora?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, avoiding Cirava's eyes, well, eye, "I just... I just" he took in a deep breath "just can't... sleep, I am barely hungry, I just.." he scrunched upon himself a bit, clearly getting upset and wound up.

"Hey, its okay, shoooooshh" they reached up, rubbing their hand along Tagora's cheek, feeling him relax into it immediately, "You're okay, it is gonna be alright," they said softly, pulling Tagora down so that they were laying against Cirava's chest.

Cirava softly rocked back and forth, feeling a few tears run onto their hand "shooosh, its okay, I'm here"

They heard Tagora let out a small sob into their chest, "I know its dumb a-and you probably don't care bu-"

"Hey, none of that, I care, even if you were like this from something dumb I'd still care, you wanna know why?"

Tagora nodded a little bit.

"Because you're my morial, and I care about you, so please don't do this to yourself"

They stayed like that for a bit longer, slowly Tagora calmed down and got back up, rubbing tears off his face a bit embarrassed.

Cirava papped his face once more for good measure "You should get some sleep, i'll be here when you wake up."

Tagora nodded, resigning himself to the fact that there wasn't really any way to say no to that, and went to get ready for bed.

Sometimes having people who care is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was gonna be nsfw but ended up being just plain fluff, what that says about me? Idk, probably nothing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! sorry if it isn't the best this is literally like my first fic in years that I'm actually posting somewhere.


End file.
